The Administrative Core functions as the chief administrative unit of the Center. Its primary objectives are to: 1) provide leadership and facilitate interaction and communication among investigators;2) facilitate interaction between investigators, local government agencies and the community;3) supervise the utilization of the CEHNM Facility Cores;4) implement the Internal and External Advisory Committees'reviews of CEHNM activities;5) coordinate CEHNM activities including seminars, retreats, symposia, preparation of the annual progress report and competing and noncompeting renewals;6) organize the announcements, receipts and reviews of pilot project grant applications;7) manage the CEHNM's budget.